Cammie's Storey
by angel03618
Summary: We know of Jersey's past but what about Cammie's? What is in her past that she is so scared of? Coyote Ugly crossin with X-Men. I don't own Coyote Ugly or X-Men.
1. cammie in therapy?

Cammie was racing down the street. She was late for therapy. Not that anyone knew she went, not even Rachel or Lil. But there were things she had to get out to someone who would give her sympathy. Her past was catching up to her. This was only her fist therapy session.

She finally got to the building. She couldn't believe this is was her only option other then leaving New York City, but she liked this place. It was the only place she stayed that lasted longer then six months. She got here when she was seventeen for Christ's sake. She was now twenty-two.

She walked through those double doors. She was hot. She grew up in Russia, and the New York weather was much hotter than Russia. The lady at the front desk asked for her name.

Cammie smiled and said "Cammie, no last name."

The lady looked at the computer in front of her. "Oh yes I see, your seeing doctor bishop, he's in room 3, you can go straight through, he'll be with you in a moment."

So Cammie walked straight on through. _Room three oh there it is._ She thought to herself. She walked in and sat down on the chair that was there.

Two minutes later doctor Bishop walked in. "Sorry I just got back from lunch, traffic in New York is Hell." He said lightly trying to make a joke about it.

"It's worse at night, when all the gangs are out and all the clubs open." She said half listening to him in the first place.

"True, now Cammie, what has brought you to doing therapy?"

"My past is catching up to me. I keep remembering things that I don't want to remember. Things from my childhood."

"That accent is Russian so I take it that's where it started."

"Yes that's right, do you think you can help?" Cammie had desperation in her voice while asking that question.

'I'll see what I can do for you. Now what are these bad memories."

Cammie thought back to her childhood. The memories just flooded back too her. She hadn't thought about it in years.

She told the doctor about her parents.

She remembered the morning her baby sister had been strangled to death by her father.

She remembered crying in a corner with her twin sister and her older and little brothers.

She remembered the night her dad had lost is temper and hit her mother to death.

She remembered the night her father poisoned her older brother.

She remembered the night her father made a vow to raise his youngest son to be just like him.

And, she remembered the night she and her twin ran away when they were 14.

She told her therapist all about these moments in her life. She saw him wince when she mentioned what he did to her family.

She wondered what her sister was doing right now. Where she was. She wondered if she was married. Something Cammie would never be able to do because of the fear that history would repeat itself.


	2. logan howlett

Logan Howlett was sitting in the kitchen of the X Mansion. He was trying to read, but he couldn't concentrate. He kept having a flash back. He kept thinking about this 15-year-old girl he gave a ride too six years ago.

He remembered her so clearly. Yet, he found himself trying to picture what she'd look like now. She'd be twenty-two. Her looks would have matured. Maybe she wouldn't be as shy either. She wasn't shy when they went their separate ways. That was when they got to New York. She was 17 then.

The last thing she said to him was "I'm no kid" as she walked away. But compared to him, she was a kid. She was always going to be a kid. She said to him that she couldn't stay in a place longer then six months. The trouble is, he thought he saw the other day. Walking into a therapist building?

He tried again to read his book, but he couldn't concentrate. It had to be her. He needed a drink. Not to mention get away from the brats. It was 11:00pm, past curfew and he couldn't stand listening to them saying that he's not around and he couldn't hear them sneak about.

So he walked on out. He was going to a bar he heard was good. He heard everyone talk about it whenever he was walking down the street.

_COYOTE UGLY._


	3. reunion

He could see why this place was so popular. Girls half naked, dancing on a bar. It wasn't that different from a strip club. Logan fought his way to a stool at the front. He was here after all. He saw a dark-headed girl walk out to the back; a girl with short blonde hair accompanied her.

A girl in pink got off the bar and started serving the customers. She walked over to him. She didn't really look at him, but that voice triggered a memory of the girl six years ago.

He grabbed her arm hoping she would look at him, so he could see her eyes.

Cammie felt a strong hand wrap around her arm, and she desperately looked around for Rachel. Where was she? She's not here. She'll have to face this one _alone._

She took a deep breath and looked up.

She'd seen those eyes before. But where?

_Canada. _He'd given her a ride six years ago.

She could handle this.

It was ok.

She was ok.

She turned slowly to look at him.

She looked down at the arm he had hold of then slowly moved her head upward.

One look at her eyes had given him what he needed.

It-she was that girl.

She still had that cross around her neck.

Still looked naive.

He needed to speak to her, outside.

She willingly went with him, until Lou stopped them at the door.

Logan was gripping his hands. He was going to punch.

"Lou, it's ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said in a seductive tone, causing Lou to pick up his magazine and sit back in his chair.

They got outside and he turned to Cammie.

"What are you doing here?" he said not all that politely.

"Girls gotta make a livin' somehow" she replied innocently.

"What Happened to you? You were innocent once. What changed?" he said calmer than before.

"I got a ride from a bad boy who showed me some fun six years ago. Sad really, I've never found anyone who could match him. And I've looked hard." She said sarcastically.

He turned away and started walking.

"Going to run? Just like you did before? Big surprise." She said and meant to turn him around but it didn't work.

He would speak to her, when she wasn't drunk.

She turned on her heal and walked back inside.


	4. leaving it

Cammie walked back inside. How could he be back? Why?

Rachel was back out front when she got back behind the bar.

"What's the matter with you? Did some guy turn you down." She asked when she saw the look on Cammie's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, whatever." She said, absent-mindedly.

"Cammie?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh… ah… blast from the past I guess?"

"You guess?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing don't worry about it."

"Ok, but you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, and if I had anything to say, I would."

"Ok…." Said Rachel, a little unsure of whether or not to let it go.

----------------

Logan got back to the mansion. He could still hear all of the brats racing around upstairs. He wasn't in the mood to put up with it now. So he went to stop it.

He found Rogue first.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he said as he walked up behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" She asked nervously, coming out of Gambit's room.

"I think the question should be, why aren't you asleep?" he said with crossed arms.

"Ah was… er… just… er… ah was… um" she couldn't discuss this with Logan.

"You were just going to bed."

"Er… yeah. Goodnight." She said as she walked to her room.

He knew Kitty was asleep; he walked by her room, and knew Rogue wasn't there.

He walked down the hall to find Scott yelling at Bobby. He could smell alcohol. It was on Bobby.

"What can't wait till morning?" he said dangerously.

"Bobby's been drinking." Said Scott matter-of-factually.

"I can tell that much."

"Sorry Logan. But I won't take this."

"Leave it till tomorrow. I'll take care of it then"

"Alright Logan."

"Scott?" he said and Scott turned around… slowly.

"Yes, Logan?"

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Me? Well… I… just… er… I heard someone in the hallway just now and I came to investigate."

"Your in Bobby's room. So stop lying and tell me why you're not in bed."

"I… went… to see Jean." He said nervously.

"Well back to bed now!"

"Yes Logan." And off he went.

Bobby will have a hangover and he's got training tomorrow morning with Logan. That should be punishment.

He kept walkin to find pyro. Now what was he doin? He had his lighter flicking it on and off. Just walkin in circles. That was it.

"What are you doin?"

"Waitin." Was all Pyro said.

"Waitin for what?"

"For Wan- hi-ya Logan" pyro said finally looking up and realizing who he was talking to.

"I'm not waiting for anyone. I mean anything. Yeah that's it, anything."

"Ok back to bed, now"

"Yes sir." and he ran off.

Then Wanda came around the corner.

"Logan?" she said surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Bed! Now!" was all he said and she turned and ran.

He couldn't hear anything else right now so he turned into his room and slammed the door. He'd had enough.


	5. The Permanate Reminder

Cammie got home at the usual 5:30 in the morning. After the night she had… she was alone. She called it serious quits with Al last week. She wasn't going back to him this time. She shouldn't, couldn't and wouldn't do it.

Got dressed into a pair of silk short-shorts and a white tank top and crawled under her sheets. Set her alarm for 4:30pm and went to sleep.

"_Mummy, wake up. Why won't you wake up? Mummy, you can't leave us here with daddy."_

"_She's dead. Just leave her." Cammie turned to see her father._

"_But daddy, what if she's not-"_

"_SHE'S BLOODY DEAD. NOW GET OUT OF __**THIS **__ROOM!"_

"But daddy-" 

"_**GET OUT**__"_

_Cammie ran up stairs to her room. She heard her fathers footsteps. He came in with a knife and threw it at her._

Cammie woke up in a sweat. It was only 8:30 in the morning. She pulled up her shirt to reveal a scar that ran across her stomach just above her bellybutton.

She just dreamt too much. She wanted to forget a lot of things in her past. Especially that. The problem was… she had a permanate reminder, on her stomach, just above her bellybutton.

She decided to go for a walk seeing as she couldn't sleep.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my internet stopped working. Thanks for those that reviewed. And sorry that this is a short chapter, I just thought thata little chapter would do for now. Just to get going again. Ok.

**Bye, bye for now.**


	6. needing release

Logan kept dreaming about that girl. She was right in front of him the other night. She was all grown up. She spoke like an adult, not the timid little girl he knew.

He couldn't sleep. He had to talk to her, now.

As he went down stairs he looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. He pulled on his jacket and rode off on his bike.

He was riding for a few minuets and saw walk into a big, broken building that was set on the bad side of town. It was definitely an apartment building. She looked completely worn out.

_Maybe this should wait. _He thought to himself and rode off.

He found himself a nice, quiet bar to drink at, and stayed there till around 8:30 then had to go back to the mansion for training the brats.

As he got on his bike, Logan saw the girl from his dreams.

696969696969696969696

Cammie was just walking to anywhere she could get a drink, she needed one bad. She had to erase the memories somehow. This seemed to be the way. She was completely lost in thought, until someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to an old ally. She play along with this, if it was just rape, then she didn't mind, another way to forget. If it was death, then it was the release she couldn't bring herself to do on her own.

She didn't even scream. Rachel would kill her for not screaming but right now she didn't care.

"What's this for? The release of death, or the release of sex? Which one buddy?" she heard herself ask with out even looking at her attacker.

"How about a chat about he past?" said Logan.

Cammie looked up. She really didn't want to hear this voice or see this person.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, with the tears forming in her eyes. He was actually making her cry. No man had ever made her cry… Except for her dad.

"I've been dreaming about you." He said through clenched teeth.

"WOW, that makes me feel great, all warm and fuzzy inside." She sarcastically replied.

"Look, I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'll never be ok." She said to herself, "Like you care, like any man cares about me! I'm just for show" she said louder so he could hear, she was now full on crying.

"Can I take you home?" he asked gently, not wanting to push her away.

She nodded slowly and walked back to his bike with him and got on.


End file.
